buffy surprise
by buffy-rulez
Summary: buffy goes to where angel live but there is someone there she did not think she would ever see---i rated pg 13 because i did not know what to rate it---not yet finished so might go to rated "R" but i dont think it will


They had been traveling over 4 days and they did not know where they were going to go.  
  
"Buffy where are we going to go. There is no where to stay and are houses are kind of destroyed back there." Xander said.  
  
"I don't know. I am thinking of one place but I don't know if you will be very happy with it I mean I don't really think u like the guy." Buffy said not sure if she really wanted to say it.  
  
"Shoot, we don't really have a lot of options here do we." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah Buffy please say I can no stay on this bus forever." Willow said.  
  
"Ok I was kinda thinking Angels place." Buffy said hoping they would not be mad.  
  
Everyone looked at her. She was kind of scared of what they were going to say.  
  
"Who is Angel?" Asked Kennedy.  
  
"Yeah." All the newer slayers said.  
  
"He is my ex and also a Vampire. A good one though. He came just before we fought and then I told him to leave." Buffy said  
  
"NO! I don't like that guy he gives me the creeps." Xander said.  
  
"Xander you don't like any guy I go out with and he wont hurt me and besides you will get to see cordellia." Buffy said hoping he would calm down.  
  
"Yeah Xander and where else are we going to go." Willow said.  
  
Giles was driving the bus and listening to the conversation. He was not talking because he did not want to get into the middle of it.  
  
"Cordellia left me and went with angle I don't think so. I don't know but anywhere besides there. I mean he walked out on you and you want to see him again." Xander said hoping she would change her mind.  
  
"Maybe you are right. When he left he did seem kind of mad." Buffy said having second thoughts.  
  
"Buffy know go he cant be that mad I mean he must still like you." Willow said.  
  
"That's the thing I am not sure if I still like him and I don't want to end up doing anything with him. I still love spike and I can't get over him even though he is dead." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh." Willow said.  
  
"Anyway I am going to go to bed its late." Buffy said as she went to the middle of the bus.  
  
Where everyone slept there were curtains around the seats most of them took 2-3 seats. Willow and kenndy went to the back of the bus. They started talking.  
  
"Xander and Buffy both have a point." Kenndy said.  
  
"I know and that's the thing. I am not in a big hurry to see Angel again either." Willow said.  
  
"Am I the only one who does not know who he is?" Kenndy asked.  
  
"He was one of the strongest vampires known well next to spike but both of them became good. Spike became good because of the chip and he loved Buffy and Angel had a curse. They both had one thing in common besides being a vampire, they both loved Buffy." Willow said.  
  
"Oh well that tells me a lot more then what I did know. Thanks." kenndy said as she moved over and started to kiss willow. They did their things and fell asleep. But everyone heard and wished they didn't.  
  
The next morning Willow saw Buffy looking out the window. Willow got dressed and went and sat be side her.  
  
"What ya doing?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nothing really, just sitting here looking out the window and thinking about the fight and stuff." Buffy said.  
  
"What are you thinking of? Well that is if you don't mind telling me." Willow said.  
  
"Not much. Just about Spike and how I put the slayers life in danger and how the principle is really hurt and needs looking after when we get there along with the slayers." Buffy said.  
  
"You really cared about this didn't you I mean about all of us. And you really like Spike didn't you." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah I mean I care for all of you and I mean it but after that incident where u all kicked me out of the house I gave up hope. Well I gave up until Spike talked to me. Yes I do I mean did like Spike he was different he didn't try anything on me. We were in the same bed and he did not try a thing we just layed by each other." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh. I am so sorry that I kicked you out and I wouldn't have blamed you if you were mad at me." Willow said  
  
At this point everyone was listening in. They heard it all and they were all sad for her.  
  
"Yeah buff I am sorry too and I think I speak for everyone. We all forgot that this was hard for you too knowing that you would lose people you love and that and possibly your own life again. I am so sorry." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah I mean we shouldn't have done that. I am so sorry and I am sorry that you lost spike and Xander I am sorry that you lost Anya." Dawn said she went and hugged them both.  
  
"Buffy I didn't want to take your spot in the first place and even though you were kicked out of the house and I was being an idiot and they were all in trouble you were there. And before spike left to go find you he was right. This was your rightful place. You have died twice and you came back and the second time not really wanting to and you always saved them and thrown me away in jail and stuff but I am glade because I got to think. Thanks." Faith said.  
  
"And I am sorry that I was not always there for you. I should have been there but I wasn't. And I am sorry and as usual you always come threw." Giles said  
  
"You guys are great and I should have been leading you better which I was not doing very well. And I am sad that Spike is gone and I hope that he is happier wherever he is. But I can't take it out all on you guys. You guys are great." Buffy said.  
  
Everyone looked at her and knowing that she was not telling the truth. They knew that she could not forget that easily about Spike and she must have been a little mad at them. They were right about one thing she would not forget about Spike but she was not all that mad at them anymore. She was sad that some people were dead because of that. Willow went to where she slept. Kennedy went back with her.  
  
"I don't get what you all were talking about." Kennedy said.  
  
"What do you mean." Willow said  
  
"Well when did she die and how did she die? I mean I always heard you guys bring that up but I thought that you guys were joking or something." Kennedy said  
  
"Well the first time when she first became the slayer about a couple years back she was fighting the Master. He was the boss of all vampires anyway he kind of drowned her in away and he left and all a sudden she came back to life. And another time was against Gloria. She went up against Gloria and Gloria stole Dawn because she was the key. And she needed her to open up a portal kind of thing and Dawns blood was what could open it. She opened it and the only thing that could close it was if Dawn jumped in or someone with the same blood and Dawn was about to jump in but Buffy said to Dawn not because they were the same bloods. So Buffy jumped in and she died. I brought her back but at first Buffy was not all happy to be back." Willow said  
  
"Oh. I can't believe she really died and she did that for Dawn. We were really wrong to do that to Buffy when we kicked her out." Kennedy said.  
  
"Yeah I know and we shouldn't of. I mean before she was always there but we all had to act like she did not belong there." Willow said  
  
"I am going to go lay down ok." Willow said.  
  
"Ok." Kennedy said.  
  
Giles had been driving forever and he wanted to ask someone if they wanted to drive for a while but he did not think that anyone would have wanted to drive. He took his chance and asked Xander and to his surprise Xander said sure. They pulled over to the side so that they could switch places. When they did Giles went to go to sleep. 


End file.
